


To go glidin'

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [103]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niech będzie dużo śniegu i tak świątecznie. Liam przyjechał do Mullingar przed świętami, aby osobiście dać Niallowi, swojemu chłopakowi prezent i złożyć życzenia. Niall wpadnie na pomysł, aby podkraść sanki, które pod choinką miały czekać na Theo (które są za duże na tego małego chłopczyka) i pozjeżdżać na nich wraz z Liamem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To go glidin'

                Dom rodzinny Horanów wypełnia głos Michela Buble; jego świąteczna płyta rozbrzmiewa w każdym z pokoi, nawet jeśli nikt nie jest z tego zadowolony tak bardzo, jak Niall. Jego mama jest w kuchni, z której unosi się zachęcający zapach smażonych grzybów, a Greg z Denise przyozdabiają choinkę w salonie, kiedy rozlega się dzwonek do drzwi. Niall zbiega po schodach i woła coś niewyraźnie, w ustach trzymając łyżeczkę z masłem orzechowym. Jest podekscytowany, ponieważ święta Bożego Narodzenia są jego ulubioną porą w roku i bez przerwy mógłby śpiewać kolędy i dekorować dom.

                Otwiera drzwi zamaszystym ruchem, a łyżeczka wypada mu z pomiędzy ust, gdy widzi na progu swojego domu Liama. Chłopak ma na sobie brązowy płaszcz, a wokół szyi owinięty jasny szalik, a z pod wełnianej czapki wystają mu przydługie loki. W czerwonych od zimna dłoniach trzyma zapakowany w srebrno-zielony papier karton z dużą, czerwoną kokardą. I uśmiecha się szeroko.

  - Wesołych świąt – mówi wesoło, pomimo tego, iż szczęka zębami.

                Niall po prostu patrzy na niego, w szoku. Czy Liam nie powinien być w Anglii, w Wolverhampton, świętując ze swoją rodziną? Co robi tutaj, przed jego domem, w pieprzonej Irlandii?

  - Niall? – mówi niepewnie, a błysk w jego brązowych oczach powoli gaśnie.

  - Liam! – woła chłopak i wciąga go do domu, zatrzaskując drzwi i nie przejmuje się pudełkiem między nimi, kiedy całuje go mocno w zziębnięte usta. – Boże, nie spodziewałem się ciebie! Co tu robisz? – pyta, podekscytowany, gdy odsuwa się od niego.

                Liam śmieje się i wita się z Gregiem i Denise, którzy wychodzą na korytarz, by zobaczyć, kto przyszedł. Dopiero potem, gdy zdejmuje z siebie płaszcz i szalik, odwraca się do Nialla, który niemal podskakuje z podekscytowania.

  - Nie wyobrażam sobie, bym miał składać ci życzenia przez telefon, skarbie – mówi, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem. – Poza tym, chciałem dać ci ten prezent osobiście.

  - Zostaniesz na wigilię, Liam? – pyta Maura, kiedy, trzymając się za ręce, wchodzą do kuchni.

  - Jeśli tylko znajdzie się…

  - Oczywiście! – przerywa mu Niall i bierze pudełko z rąk Liama, które jest zaskakująco lekkie i wychodzi, by ułożyć je pod choinką, razem z resztą prezentów.

                Prawdopodobnie to nie mogły być lepsze święta.

***

  - No Liam, prooooooszę – jęczy Niall, klęcząc na łóżku i mrugając powiekami.

                Liam, który właśnie wyszedł z pod prysznica i osusza włosy ręcznikiem, patrzy na niego sceptycznie. Jego mina jednak szybko się zmienia, ponieważ kto mógłby oprzeć się tym niebieskim oczom?

  - Theo i tak jest za mały na te sanki. Proszę? Proszę, proszę, _proszę_?

  - Och, niech będzie – mówi w końcu, wieszając ręcznik na kaloryferze i uśmiecha się, słysząc tryumfalny okrzyk swojego chłopaka.

                Kilkanaście minut później, ubrani w swetry i kurtki, podchodzą do oświetlonej choinki w pustym salonie i szybko zdzierają z sanek ozdobny papier, zostawiając bałagan na podłodze. Chichocząc jak dzieci, wybiegają z domu; niebo robi się szare i wkrótce będzie ciemno, ale żadnego z nich to nie obchodzi.  Pędzą przed siebie w wirujących płatkach śniegu do pobliskiego parku. Niall upiera się, że jest tam ogromna górka, na której spędził całe swoje dzieciństwo w zimowe dni, zjeżdżając na sankach, ale – jak się okazuje – teraz górka nie jest wcale taka ogromna, jak ją zapamiętał. Mimo to, upiera się, by Liam wciągnął go na sankach na górę, a Liam zgadza się, ponieważ Niall znów patrzy na niego tymi niebieskimi, smutnymi oczkami.

  - Zjedźmy razem! No dalej, Li!

Niall uśmiecha się, a jego uśmiech poszerza się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Liam, pomimo przewrócenia oczami, siada za nim na drewnianych sankach i mocno obejmuje go w pasie. Park jest cichy i pusty, a śnieg krzy się w świetle lamp, kiedy Niall ściska sznurek sanek i obraca głowę.

  - Gotowy? – pyta, muskając ustami policzek Liama.

                Liam ponownie przewraca oczami, bo przecież to nie jest jakaś wielka sprawa, ale kiwa głową, zgadzając się na wszystko, co jego chłopak wymyśli. Odpycha się nogami od ziemi i ściska Nialla trochę mocniej, gdy szybko zjeżdżają z ośnieżonej górki. Niall śmieje się głośno, a potem jego głos się urywa, gdy sanki zaczynają niebezpiecznie skręcać i przechylać się na bok. Obaj zaciskają oczy i chwilę później lądują w zimnej zaspie; Liam na Niallu, dociśnięci do siebie.

                Kiedy Liam otwiera oczy, widzi niebieskie, rozbawione oczy wpatrujące się w niego. Pomimo tego, iż jest cholernie zimno, Liam nie spieszy się ze wstaniem. Leży tak przez chwilę, czując ciepło bijące od ciała chłopaka i pochyla się raz, drugi i trzeci, całując go w usta, a po każdym pocałunku mówi „głupi”, ale obaj wiedzą, że wcale nie ma tego na myśli.

  - Co właściwie się stało? – pyta, gdy wstaje w końcu, po tym, jak Niall zaczyna szczękać zębami z zimna.

  - C-chyba p-płoza się o-oderwała – mówi Niall.

                Liam śmieje się i kręci z niedowierzaniem głową.

  - Kupiłeś swojemu bratankowi zepsute sanki? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

                Niall udaje obrażonego; mruży oczy, wydyma policzki i zakłada ręce na piersi, ale wygląda po prostu uroczo i Liam nie może powstrzymać czułego uśmiechu cisnącego mu się na usta.

  - Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że są zepsute, co?

  - Co jeszcze kupiłeś? – Liam przekrzywia głowę, zarzucając ręce na szyję Nialla, sunąc zimnym nosem po jego zimnym policzku.

                Niall chichocze na ten dotyk i oplata dłońmi pas Liama, przyciągając go do siebie bliżej. Przez chwilę milczy, opierając brodę na jego ramieniu, a chwilę później Liam czuje jego gorący oddech tuż pod uchem, tam, gdzie nie sięga szalik, a potem jęczy cicho, gdy Niall przygryza płatek jego ucha.

  - Nowe łóżko dla Grega i Denise. Myślisz, że też powinniśmy je wypróbować?

***  
                Niall wierci się na łóżku, czekając, aż Liam się obudzi. Jest podekscytowany, ponieważ są święta i nie może doczekać się zejścia na dół i otwarcia prezentów. Z niektórych rzeczy się nie wyrasta. Piszczy radośnie, gdy widzi, jak powieki chłopaka trzepocą i otwierają się powoli, i nie czeka na nic, tylko chwyta jego dłoń i wyciąga go z łóżka, nawet jeśli Liam ma na sobie tylko bokserki, a jego klatka piersiowa ma na sobie kilka znaków z poprzedniej nocy.

                Jest wcześnie, bardzo wcześnie, nic więc dziwnego, że w salonie jeszcze nikogo nie ma. Bombki na choince lśnią wesoło, gdy Niall opada na podłogę, wyciągając prezenty oznaczone jego imieniem. W podekscytowaniu rozrywa papiery i cieszy się z każdego drobiazgu: od nowych piórek do gitary, po ciepłe skarpetki. Jego twarz boli od ciągłego uśmiechu, ale to nic, ponieważ są święta. Na koniec sięga po prezent od Liama; ciekawość go rozpiera, gdy zrywa kokardę i drze świąteczny papier.

                Marszczy brwi, w zaskoczeniu, gdy po rozwaleniu kartonu, znajduje w nim kolejny. Patrzy podejrzliwie na Liama, ale on tylko śmieje się i kiwa zachęcająco głową. Więc Niall ponownie zrywa papier i otwiera karton tylko po to, by znaleźć w nim kolejny prezent. I kolejny, kolejny, kolejny, aż cała podłoga wokół niego jest zaśmiecona, a on dociera do maleńkiego, zamszowego pudełeczka w granatowym kolorze. Jego serce bije mocno, gdy trzyma je w dłoni; otwiera je i widzi na wyściełanej aksamitem poduszeczce srebrny kluczyk. Wpatruje się w niego przez kilka minut, a potem podnosi wzrok, patrząc na Liama, który przygląda mu się z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach.

  - Co… Co to ma znaczyć? – pyta cicho.

  - Zamieszkasz ze mną, Niall? – Głos Liama jest nieśmiały i niepewny, a jego oczy błyszczą nadzieją.

                Niall nie odpowiada od razu. Patrzy na Liama, zaciskając palce na metalu, a potem rzuca się do przodu, sprawiając, że Liam opada na podłogę. Siada okrakiem na jego biodrach i zasypuje jego twarz drobnymi całusami, szepcąc w jego skórę „tak, tak, tak, o Boże, tak!”.

                A kiedy wieczorem leżą w swoich objęciach w łóżku, w pokoju Nialla… Cóż, być może Niall planuje kolejne święta w ich własnym domu.


End file.
